Dark Angels
| image = | Warcry = "Repent! For tomorrow you die!" or "A moment of Laxity spawns a lifetime of Heresy!" | Founding = First Founding | Successors of = N/A | Successor Chapters = Angels of Absolution, Angels of Redemption, Angels of Vengeance, Angels of Vigilance (Suspected), Consecrators, Disciples of Caliban, and the Guardians of the Covenant | Number = I | Primarch = Lion El'Jonson | Chapter Master = Supreme Grand Master Azrael | Homeworld = Caliban | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Black and White (Pre-Heresy); Dark Green and White (Post-Heresy) }} ]] "Never Forget, Never Forgive! The Fallen Must Repent!" - Deathwing Catechism The Dark Angels are considered among the most powerful and secretive of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters and were the first of the original 20 Space Marine Legions to be created during the First Founding. Though they claim complete allegiance and service to the Emperor of Mankind, their actions and secret goals at times seem at odds with that professed loyalty, as the Dark Angels strive above all other things to atone for an ancient crime committed over 10,000 standard years ago against the trust of the Emperor during the time of the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. Chapter History Lion El'Jonson The gestation pod containing the infant Primarch Lion El'Jonson that had been mysteriously teleported through the Warp from the Emperor's gene-laboratory beneath the Himalayan Mountains on Terra by the Ruinous Powers, landed on the feudal Death World of Caliban, a planet of immense forests inhabited by terrible, monstrous beasts mutated by the touch of Chaos due to the planet's proximity to the nearby Eye of Terror. Jonson managed to survive in the forests alone, living as a wild man far from civilisation. Caliban was home to many knightly orders created to defend its people and the massive fortress-monasteries they lived within from the great beasts. One such organization was known simply as "The Order", made up of commoners and nobles alike (whereas the other knightly orders were drawn purely from the Calibanite nobility). A group from the Order found the feral Primarch in the forests. While the knights seemed inclined to kill him, one man, a well-respected knight named Luther, stayed their hands and decided to take the Primarch into the Order. Luther named the feral boy Lion El'Jonson, which means "the Lion, Son of the Forest" in the Calibanite dialect of Low Gothic. Jonson was taken to the Order's fortress-monastery and taught human ways, learning to speak incredibly quickly and becoming a fierce warrior in the Order's ranks - though of his time living alone in Caliban's forests, he said nothing. With Luther at his side, Jonson called for a campaign to exterminate the Great Beasts of Caliban, a time-consuming process that took nearly a decade. The word of their successes brought an influx of new recruits into the Order as the campaign progressed. Any Calibanite knightly order that did not follow Jonson's lead was destroyed down to the last man. After the last of the Great Beasts fell, Jonson was named Supreme Grand Master of the Order and ruler of all Caliban, and the world entered a golden age of peace and prosperity. Shortly after the success of the campaign, the Emperor of Mankind and his Astartes scouts arrived on Caliban after they detected the psychic emanations of one of the Primarchs. Jonson automatically saw the connection between himself and the Master of Mankind, and swore his fealty. The Emperor granted Jonson command of the I Space Marine Legion, known as the Dark Angels, and Luther was one of the first members of the Order to undergo the process to become a Space Marine, though, being already a mature man, the transformation had to be carried out through the use of genetic augmentation and surgery, rather than the implantation of Jonson's Astartes organs cultured from his gene-seed. The Great Crusade ]] Twenty Legions of Space Marines were created by the Emperor during the Great Crusade to join and lead the Emperor's quest to unite all of humanity under the aegis of the Imperium of Man. The Dark Angels Legion was the very first of those original "First Founding" Legions to be created at the beginning of the Great Crusade, and so were originally under the command of the Emperor himself. Once the Emperor discovered Lion El'Jonson on Caliban, however, the Primarch took command of the Dark Angels Legion that had been created from his genetic stock, and he was granted command of the 4th Expeditionary Fleet of the Great Crusade in orbit of the planet Sarosh, which had formerly been commanded by an officer of the White Scars Legion. The Saroshi - ruled by a bureaucracy - had recently expressed their interest in becoming part of the Imperium, and the Imperials were eager to allow them in, believing that these people seemed to possess the same secular beliefs as they did in the Imperial Truth. But the Saroshi (without mentioning it to the Imperial expedition) secretly worshipped Chaotic entities in the Warp they called the Melachim, and saw the anti-religious stance of the Pre-Heresy Imperium's Imperial Truth as unsuppressed evil. The Lord High Exacter, the leader of the Saroshi bureaucracy, denounced Jonson and the Emperor to his face aboard the Dark Angels' flagship, and Jonson responded by ramming his Power Sword through the fanatical Saroshi leader's body. The Saroshi had also brought a nuclear device aboard their shuttle, intending to assassinate the fleet's entire command structure, including Jonson; however, Luther and a junior Librarian named Zahariel managed to eject the shuttle into space, causing only minor damage to the flagship. After this incident, Luther, Zahariel and two hundred other Dark Angels were sent back to Caliban in disgrace for allowing an enemy to get a nuclear device aboard the Primarch's flagship to oversee the recruitment of new Space Marines into the Legion from the Calibanite population. Another incident occurred during the pacification of the world of Dulan that started the millennia-long rivalry between the Dark Angels and the Space Wolves. The Planetary Governor, Durath, had denounced Space Wolf Primarch Leman Russ as "the Emperor's lap-dog" and swore to feed his heart to his pet Grox. Russ, enraged, swore to kill Durath himself and demanded the satisfaction of leading the assault. Jonson, however, had meticulously planned the attack and was not about to let his brother's hot-headedness foil his plans. Jonson led the assault, leaving Russ to watch helplessly as the Lion killed Durath. After the battle, Russ stormed into the fortress and struck Jonson across the room. A brawl ensued that lasted a full day and night, the two combatants being said to be equally matched: while Russ was slightly stronger, the Lion was slightly quicker. Russ eventually ceased and started laughing, realizing how foolish their fight was and how he had allowed his pride and temper to get the better of him. Jonson, however, still angry at what he considered the treachery of Russ' first punch, knocked the laughing Space Wolf out cold with one final blow. By the time Russ regained consciousness, the Dark Angels had departed for new fields of battle in the Great Crusade. It has since been customary for selected champions from both Chapters to engage in a non-lethal duel whenever they meet so that honour may be satisfied. The Great Betrayal , the Great Betrayer and leader of the Fallen Angels]] fight back against their former brethren]] Lion El'Jonson during the destruction of Caliban]] , one of the Fallen Angels]] The Dark Angels had been posted to the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy when word reached them of Horus' treachery against the Imperium. It is known that Horus ordered the Night Lords Traitor Legion to intercept the Dark Angels to prevent them from aiding the Emperor, but without success. As the Dark Angels were in transit to Terra alongside the Space Wolves Legion, so too was the Ultramarines Legion, who had also thwarted Horus' efforts to keep them from Terra. The three Legions arrived too late; Horus had been defeated and the Emperor grievously wounded, his shattered body placed within the life-support mechanisms of the arcane Golden Throne. Grief-stricken, Jonson returned to Caliban. Upon the Dark Angels' arrival in orbit, they were fired upon from the surface. Pulling back the fleet, El'Jonson tried to find out what had happened, and discovered that Luther - who had become embittered by what he perceived as El'Jonson always taking all the glory - had poisoned the minds of the Dark Angels garrison and the new recruits that had been left on the planet against their Primarch. Correctly believing that Luther and the planet-side Dark Angels had actually been tainted by Chaos, an infuriated Jonson ordered that Caliban be bombarded from orbit, destroying the planet's defences. El'Jonson then led his forces to the surface and assaulted the Order's fortress-monastery, where he confronted Luther in single combat. Luther, transformed into a Chaos Champion by the power of the Chaos Gods, was now evenly matched in strength with the enraged Primarch. The battle between the two levelled the Order's fortress-monastery as the planet was coming apart around them, the orbital bombardment taking a heavy toll on the surface. El'Jonson managed to wound Luther, but could not bring himself to kill the man who had been his brother and mentor. Luther lashed out with a powerful sorcerous attack that mortally wounded the Primarch. As he saw what he had done, Luther felt a veil lift from his eyes, and the Chaos Gods - seeing that once again their chosen Champion had failed to defeat the lackeys of the Emperor - lashed out with the powers of the Warp. The Fallen Angels were scattered throughout space and time, and Caliban tore itself apart under the strain of the Ruinous Powers' assault. The only portion of the planet remaining intact was the rock on which stood the fortress-monastery in which Luther and the Lion had dueled. The Dark Angels entered the shattered monastery and captured the broken Luther; of El'Jonson himself, however, there was no sign. It was believed that Jonson was thrown into space and time along with the Fallen, but the truth was that the Lion still lived, though he had been placed into a coma. A Fallen Angel named Merir Astelan told a different version of these events. According to Astelan, Lion El'Jonson was late in arriving to the defence of Terra not due to being too far away, but because he was waiting to see whether it was Horus or the Emperor who won the great conflict between them. Astelan, believing that those who were with Jonson would not forgive them for turning on their brothers, ordered the defensive batteries of Caliban to fire upon the returning Dark Angels' fleet. The difference between the Dark Angels' view of the fall of Caliban and that of the Fallen Angel Astelan is considered to be due to Astelan's warped, literally, perception of the events, but some aspects of this story may ring with truth after all, and Lion el'Jonson might have betrayed the Emperor in his heart, if not in his mind, when he was most needed. After the Horus Heresy With their Primarch missing and their Battle-Brothers on Caliban having betrayed them to Chaos, the Dark Angels swore to redeem themselves in the eyes of the Emperor and force the Fallen Angels to repent or die. To this day, the Dark Angels and their Successor Chapters call themselves the Unforgiven, and wage a war of repentance to wipe this secret stain from the honour of the Chapter. They can never truly rest until every one of the Fallen has been eliminated, and Dark Angels hold the duty of capturing or killing the Fallen as their most important duty, superseding all other necessities. There have been cases where the Dark Angels have literally left the battlefield in the middle of combat against the Emperor's foes in order to chase down a suspected sighting of a Fallen Angel. Notable Campaigns on their recruiting world of Piscina IV]] * The Egammonon Revolt - Fourth Quadrant Rebellion * Straton - The Dark Angels engaged the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan on this world during theThird Tyrannic War * Hyades -''' While hunting for one of the Fallen Angels, the Dark Angels first engaged a force of the Space Wolves after some bad blood rose between them and then the two Chapters put aside their feud to defend the world from an attack by the Forces of Chaos. *'''Piscina IV - Piscina IV was a Dark Angels recruiting world that was invaded by the Ork WAAAGH! led by the Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. The world was defended by the Dark Angels' 3rd Company and the Orks were successfully driven off after much damage had been incurred on the planet and its civilian inhabitants. Chapter Organisation ]] Terminator Marine Colour Scheme]] ]] The organisation of the Dark Angels Chapter differs from the standards of the Codex Astartes in the shape of its higher ranks, along with the order of battle of its 1st and 2nd Companies. The Dark Angels' Chapter Master is known instead as the Supreme Grand Master and its company captains are called Masters, with other senior officers holding the title of Grand Master. The Chapter Council, composed of all the Chapter's company Masters and other senior officers like the Grand Master of Librarians (Chief Librarian), the Grand Master of Apothecaries (Chief Apothecary), Grand Master of the Forge, and the Grand Master of Chaplains (Reclusiarch) and chaired by the Supreme Grand Master, is called the Inner Circle. The Dark Angels' 1st Company is referred to within the Chapter as the Deathwing, The Deathwing is comprised solely of Dark Angels Veterans who only take to the field of battle in bone-white Terminator Armour. This armour was originally coloured black, but was repainted white to honour the valour of a group of 30 Terminators who single-handedly halted a Genestealer invasion of Plain's World, one of the Dark Angels' main recruiting worlds after the Horus Heresy. The Deathwing is unique in that it has enough of the rare and precious Tactical Dreadnought Armour suits to equip the entire company, in excess of 100 complete sets of Terminator Armour. The Dark Angels' 2nd Company is called the Ravenwing. The members of the Ravenwing are chosen not only for their skill at fast assaults using bikes and Land Speeders but also for their resilience to the heretical rantings of members of the Fallen Angels. The Ravenwing wear jet-black armour in the style of the Dark Angels during the Horus Heresy and specialise in lightning-fast assaults. All but the highest members of the Chapter's Inner Circle are oblivious to the true purpose of the Ravenwing, which is to hunt down and capture every last member of the Fallen. Only with the blood or full repentence of the Fallen do the Dark Angels believe that their sins against the Emperor during the Heresy may finally be washed away. The Dark Angels maintain a very special cadre of Chaplains known as Interrogator-Chaplains who are tasked with getting any member of the Fallen Angels who are captured by the Dark Angels to admit their sins and repent of their betrayal of the Emperor. Interrogator-Chaplains are as skilled in the arts of interrogation, torture and psychological manipulation as the most experienced members of the Inquisition. Chapter Headquarters The ruins of Caliban are located in the Cadian Sector, to the galactic north of the Eye of Terror. Prior to the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy, the Death World of Caliban was covered with lush forests, inhabited by monstrous creatures warped by the proximity of Chaos in the Eye of Terror. The humans of the planet were a proud, martial people, forced to live in great stone fortress-monasteries. The Dark Angels eventually rebuilt their fortress-monastery on the asteroid that had borne the original fortress-monastery of the Order, known as Aldurukh, "the Rock of Eternity" in the old Calibanite dialect of Low Gothic. The Dark Angels drilled deep into the old bedrock and rebuilt the ruins into a vast new complex with advanced Imperial technology worthy of a Chapter of Astartes. The new fortress-monastery is known officially as the Tower of Angels, but is more commonly referred to as "The Rock" just like its ancient predecessor Aldurukh. The Rock has been equipped with massive Warp-Engines, enabling faster-than-light transit through the Immaterium. The warrens beneath The Rock are where the Dark Angels bring their Fallen Angels brethren to be redeemed by their Interrogator-Chaplains. It is believed by the Inquisition to hold many other secrets of critical importance to the Imperium. Only when a Dark Angel reaches the rank of company Master (captain) does he truly learn all the secrets of the Dark Angels, but one secret is known only to the Supreme Grand Master, the Master of the Chapter: the Fallen Angels' leader, the Chaos Champion Luther, is not only still alive, but imprisoned within the deepest, most secure cavern of The Rock. He is incurably insane, and has thwarted the attempts of every Supreme Grand Master to make him repent to date. Luther simply rants and raves that he has no need of confession or repentance, for one day Lion El'Jonson will return and forgive him for his sins against the Emperor. There is one other secret that the Dark Angels keep, one of the most closely-held pieces of information in the Imperium that remains unknown even to the Inquisition. During his duel with Luther on Caliban, Lion El'Jonson suffered a severe psychic blow which left him mortally wounded. He was then pulled into the Warp and lost as the Dark Angels of that time believed. Yet what they did not know was that Jonson emerged from the Warp not long after on the Rock, his own abilities as a Primarch having proven to be enough of a defence to prevent the Ruinous Powers from seizing him, though he had lapsed into a coma. Once Luther was taken prisoner by the Dark Angels, the comatose form of Jonson was also taken into the deepest chamber of the Rock and placed into stasis to keep him alive. This is a secret known only to the elite members of the Dark Angels' Inner Circle and to the Emperor himself. Some say the Lion will eventually be awakened for one final Crusade intended to lead the Dark Angels to their greatest victory for Mankind and finally bring justice to the remaining Fallen Angels. Others believe that the Lion will only awaken when the End Times come and the Imperium stands at the brink of destruction. Jonson will awaken, forgive the sins of the Fallen and reunite them with the rest of the Unforgiven as they prepare to defend Mankind one final time. Chapter Recruitment As the Dark Angels have no homeworld to speak of (since the destruction of Caliban), they draw their recruits from a variety of different Imperial planets, mainly those feudal worlds with a pre-industrial level of technology like that of Caliban before the coming of the Emperor. Representatives of the Dark Angels visit each recruiting world once within a normal human's lifetime, and take the strongest juveniles from the population. Each Aspirant is thoroughly screened, and from the moment he is accepted into the Chapter as a Neophyte Space Marine, his past becomes irrelevant. Once the recruit is accepted he will undergo the normal rites to become a Space Marine. However, should he fail, his mind will be wiped clean and his body converted into that of a Servitor, the mindless cybernetic automatons that carry out the labourious tasks of the Chapter. Unlike other Chapters, the Dark Angels do not make use of human Chapter serfs or bondsmen, only Servitors, as they fear that human serfs could be compromised to reveal all of the Chapter's secrets. After the Horus Heresy, the Dark Angels recruited from a single planet known as Plain's World. Sometime before the 41st Millennium, a group of returning Deathwing found that their sole recruiting world had been overrun fifty years earlier by Tyranid Genestealers, with only a few un-tainted humans remaining among the populace. The Terminators, whose duty and honour required the extermination of the Genestealers, prepared themselves for battle. The odds of their success was nearly non-existent. And so, the Terminators engaged in their native death ritual. Instead of anointing their skin with white ash, they anointed their armour, changing its colour to bone-white. The Terminators cleansed the world and rescued the enslaved populace, and in honour of those few Terminators, the armour of all Dark Angels Terminators was ever after painted white. The Dark Angels' leadership, the Inner Circle, thereafter recognised the folly of relying upon one planet for manpower and so diversified their recruiting grounds to include other Imperial worlds. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Dark Angels follow the standard combat doctrine of the Codex Astartes, but their dogged resistance against overwhelming odds is legendary. The Dark Angels will stubbornly stand their ground in combat, refusing to give ground to the enemy, even if it is tactically beneficial to do so. The primary driving force of the Chapter is the hunt and capture of the remaining Fallen Angels. Only by forcing every single one to repent do the Dark Angels believe they can restore their honour. If a member of the Fallen or someone who may know of the location of one, is present on the battlefield, the Dark Angels will ignore their objective and do all in their power to capture this individual. Everything else is second to the capture of a Fallen Angel, including any other human life. It is not unknown for Dark Angels to fire upon friendly targets in order to prevent them from discovering the secret of the Fallen. Those friendly units that survive are often taken to The Rock to be turned into Servitors, to silence them forever. The Dark Angels are also notoriously intolerant of non-humans and mutants, even those like Squats, Ogryns or Ratlings who are considered benevolent by the Imperium of Man. They are also highly mistrustful of the Imperial Inquisition, and will refuse to fight alongside any force that incorporates members of the Inquisition, or non-human soldiers, except in the most dire of circumstances. This is due to the fact that they do not want the Inquisition investigating the Chapter or discovering its dark secrets. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours in the Chapter's Pre-Heresy Colour Scheme]] Prior to the Horus Heresy, during the Great Crusade, the Power Armour of the Dark Angels Legion was coloured jet-black. Not long after the Legion's Primarch was reunited with the warriors of the I Legion, a wedge began to be driven between the Calibanite Dark Angels and their Terran-born brethren. On the right shoulder plates of the Calibanite Dark Angels, where normally a Space Marine’s organisational and rank markings would be painted, they were authorized to wear the personal heraldry of their respective knightly orders. On their left shoulder plates, El’Jonson had decreed that the Chapter's Calibanite Astartes were to wear the dark green of their homeworld’s forests as an act of remembrance of the battles fought to tame their homeworld under the leadership of the Lion. After the Heresy, the bulk of the Chapter began to appear in dark green armour, while the 1st and 2nd Companies' panoply remained jet-black in honour of the original Legion colours. The Deathwing Company later re-coloured their armour to bone-white in honour of a battle fought long ago but after the Heresy. Chapter legend states that a band of Deathwing brethren returned to the world of their birth, only to find their people enslaved to a large Genestealers cult. Abiding by the traditions of their people, the brethren repainted their armour white, symbolising that they were dead men walking - ghosts - setting out on their death-quest to rid their world of the Genestealers' taint. Since that day, the Deathwing have continued to wear their Terminator Armour in bone-white colours, in solemn remembrance of the sacrifice of their predecessors. Veteran Dark Angels are commonly found wearing hooded cloaks and tabrads; this symbolises their shame over what the Fallen Angels had done near the end of the Great Crusade. Cloaks and hoods are worn by the Veteran Dark Angels and the Chapter's Inner Circle because they have learned enough about the Dark Angels' history, and thus their shame, prior to obtaining their rank within the Chapter. Apothecaries of the Dark Angels keep their entire armour painted black except for the backpack, groin and torso armour, which are all bone-white. They have a red vertical stripe painted down the centre of the helmet. Chapter Badge The badge of the Chapter is a winged sword on a green roundel, which was the ancient icon of The Order. Variants of this symbol exist for the Deathwing and Ravenwing Companies, the former depicting the winged sword as broken, the latter a sword held by a single wing and raven's claw. The 10th Company, the Chapter's company of Scout Marines, uses the Dark Angel Sword but without the wing device, to symbolise the fact that the Scout Company comprises Chapter Neophytes, who have yet to "earn their wings" as full Dark Angels. Notable Dark Angels *'Azrael' - The current Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels Chapter and the unofficial commander of all the Dark Angels' Successor Unforgiven Chapters during the 41st Millennium. *'Cypher' - The most feared member of the Fallen Angels whose true name is unknown. Wherever this phantasm of a man goes, other Fallen are not far behind. This name comes from ancient Caliban, where it was commonly a title, Lord Cypher, rather than a name, given to the man who would renounce his own true name and become the keeper of the Order's traditions, rituals, lore and ceremonies. * Master Belial - Master of the Deathwing Company * Master Sammael - Master of the Ravenwing Company, rides a rare anti-gravity Jetbike left from the time of the Horus Heresy. * Master Gideon - Former Master of the Ravenwing, crushed to death by a Titan. * Master Ezekiel - Grand Master of Librarians - Keeper of the Book of Salvation. This ancient tome contains the names of every one of the Fallen Angels that the Dark Angels have captured. * Master Sapphon - Present Grand Master of Chaplains (Reclusiarch) for the Chapter. He received the post neither due to age nor ability as an interrogator (Asmodai is his superior in both these things), but for his great leadership skills. * Interrogator-Chaplain Asmodai - Oldest and most successful living Interrogator-Chaplain within the Chapter today. Bearer of the fabled Blades of Reason. * Interrogator-Chaplain Molochia - Greatest of the Dark Angels' Interrogator-Chaplains. Molochia died after over 300 years' service to the Chapter, with 12 Black Pearls on his Rosarius, meaning he had successfully gotten 12 of the Fallen to repent. To this day, no other Interrogator-Chaplain has emulated this achievement. *'Brother Bethor' - Bearer of the Sacred Standard. (The Dark Angels have three Sacred Standards, namely the Standards of Fortitude, Retribution and Devastation.) *'Scout Sergeant Namaan' - Legendary Sergeant who died halting the Ork advance during the Piscina IV Campaign. *'Anaziel' - Supreme Grand Master of the Dark Angels in the 37th Millennium. Requested the creation of the Disciples of Caliban Chapter of Unforgiven Space Marines. *'Chaplain Boreas' - Chaplain of the 3rd Company during the Battle of Piscina IV. *'Master Ezekiel' - leader of the Deathwing recruiting party which discovered the Genestealer infection of their own homeworld of Plain's World. Realizing that they faced a potential suicide mission, the Dark Angels Space Marines reverted to their tribal names, and painted their armour death-white. Ezekiel became the warrior Cloudrunner once again, and fought along side Weasel-Fierce, Bloody Moon, and the Librarian Lucius, known as Two Heads Talking. *'Master Gabriel' - Ex-Master of the Deathwing. Gabriel was sent to find Captain Ezekiel and his men as they did not return from Totem. On finding Ezekiel the lone survivor, Gabriel discovered the fate of his Brothers. Gabriel returned to his Chapter and started the new Deathwing Company using his own badge, a broken sword mixed with the wings of the Chapter badge, and kept the white in respect of his Brothers. He was killed on the Space Hulk Charnel Shrine. *'Chapter Commander Merir Astelan' - Astekan ordered the planetary defences on Caliban to fire on Lion El'Jonson's fleet after it returned to the Chapter homeworld from the Horus Heresy. He was cast into the Warp and reemerged into the galaxy during the 41st Millennium after which he was captured by the Dark Angels, taken to The Rock and interrogated about what had happened on Caliban, offering one perspective of those tragic events. Notable Friendships The Lion and Leman Russ went on to become very close brothers. No other Legion could compare to these two combined Legions. Ragnar Blackmane (Wolf Lord) of the Space Wolves Chapter knows about the Dark Angels' secret pursuit of the Fallen Angels. Successor Chapters After the Horus Heresy, the Dark Angels founded at least three Successor Chapters to track the Fallen, the known ones being the Angels of Absolution, the Angels of Redemption and the Angels of Vengeance. These Successor Chapters share in the secret of the Fallen, and collectively the Dark Angels and their successors refer to themselves as "The Unforgiven". In addition, several other Chapters have since been created using the Dark Angels' gene-seed. These Successor Chapters were introduced in the 4th Edition Codex: Dark Angels released in 2007. The new Chapters introduced were the Guardians of the Covenant, the Consecrators and the Disciples of Caliban. The Disciples of Caliban are unusual in that the Dark Angels' Chapter Master Anaziel specifically requested their creation, the only known instance of a Chapter Master making such a request, much less having it granted. The Consecrators are notorious for using lovingly-preserved technology from the time of Lion el'Jonson himself, and as such they bear a striking resemblance to the Dark Angels of pre-Heresy days. Curiously, although Dark Angel gene-seed is every bit as pure and fully functional as that of the Ultramarines Chapter, the seed of the Lion has rarely been used to Found new Space Marine Chapters since the Horus Heresy by the Adeptus Mechanicus. Chapter Notes Prior to the Codex: Angels of Death, the background of the Dark Angels, both in Games Workshop material and within the fictional Warhammer 40,000 universe, was shrouded in mystery. Aspects of the Chapter's fall to Chaos bear similarities to the legends of King Arthur, in particular Arthur's/El'Jonson's eventual defeat, and Gawain's/Luther's fall from grace. Also, the name of their Primarch, Lion El'Jonson, is inspired by the English poet Lionel Johnson, the author of "The Dark Angel". Originally the name was spelt Lyyn Elgonsen (Rogue Trader, p.138); presumably to obscure the reference. The dark secret revealed in the original poem was its author's homosexuality. The home of the Dark Angels prior to the Second Edition revision of the Chapter was the planet Delahon. Conspiracy Theories Games Workshop has in recent years restricted the information about the Dark Angels to emphasize the mystery surrounding the Chapter. The fate of Lion el'Jonson had been purposefully left out of all texts since the 2nd Edition Codex: Angels of Death (a Dark Angels/Blood Angels "combo" codex; the first dedicated codex for either Chapter) from the mid-1990's, and only re-emerged in the 2001 "Index Astartes" article published in ''White Dwarf'' magazine. While the Inner Circle of the Chapter know of the existence of Luther's stasis cell beneath The Rock, there is another chamber at the very heart of the Rock that is unknown to all but the Watchers in the Dark and the Emperor himself. This secret chamber contains the still-sleeping form of Lion el'Jonson. Similarly, information regarding the Chaos Space Marines character Cypher, rumoured to be foremost of the Fallen, is kept vague to further fuel players' imaginations. The novel Angels of Darkness (Thorpe, 2003), written by Games Workshop staff member and codex writer Gav Thorpe, provides an alternative account of the events that split the Chapter, and the Primarchs' influence over their Space Marines. Despite the layers of learning and civilisation el'Jonson acquired in later life, the time he spent in the forests of Caliban marked him permanently, and he remained a brooding, paranoid, and secretive man. Jonson's experience taught him that exposure invited predators, that darkness was as welcoming as it was dangerous. Intrigue, half-truths, and suspicion became second nature to each new Dark Angel. Jonson mistrusted the Terran-born Dark Angels above all others. While these men formed a minority within the Legion, Jonson spent by far more time leading them than the Caliban-born Dark Angels. el'Jonson also systematically removed control from each company commander and held his Legion's reigns tightly. Each company posted to a warzone was shadowed by a younger company in secret to report on its men's loyalties to the Primarch. As the Heresy erupted, the Dark Angels were operating on the Eastern Fringe of the galaxy. In the interim, Warp storms cut Caliban off from reliable astrotelepathy, so that only garbled accounts of current events reached the planet. Some were true, some were half-true, some were outright fabrications. In their desperation, the elder Dark Angels tried to leave Caliban and confront Horus. They were prevented by their younger brethren in a battle that grounded the Marines' vessels and despoiled Caliban. When the Lion returned, his fleet was fired on for fear that he had sided with Horus, and that the victors' version of the uprising had already damned them in Jonson's eyes. Jonson immediately ordered a full-scale bombardment, and the destruction of Caliban soon followed. The canonicity of the novel is hotly debated. Although the Fallen character (Astelan) is a first-hand witness to events, it is unclear which of his claims are true, which are deliberate misinformation, and which are bias. The author, Gav Thorpe, has stated in an interview on Dysartes that the book is not an objective look at the events on Caliban, but a character study of one of the Fallen Angels. External links *Wargame Tactics for Dark Angel Space Marines - A site for Dark Angel Space Marine Tactics. Sources *Johnson, Jervis; and Hoare, Andy (2007). Codex: Dark Angels (4th Edition), Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Johnson, Jervis (1999). Codex: Dark Angels (3rd Edition), Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Priestley, Rick; and Johnson, Jervis (1996). Codex: Angels of Death (2nd Edition), Nottingham: Games Workshop. *(March 2001) "Index Astartes – Dark Angels". White Dwarf 255. *Thorpe, Gavin (2003). Angels of Darkness. Nottingham: Games Workshop. *Scanlon, Mitchel (2007). Descent of Angels (Novel). Nottingham: Black Library. *''Fallen Angels'' (Novel) by Mike Lee *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'' Gallery Sgt Boreas.jpg|Veteran Sgt. Boreas of the Dark Angels' 2nd Company in Mark VII Power Armour Dark Angels Battle-Brother.jpg|Battle-Brother of the Dark Angels' 2nd Company in Mark VII Power Armour Dark Angels Terminator.jpg|Veteran Brother Aviel, Dark Angels Terminator of Terminator Squad Arbalan, Deathwing (1st) Company Dark Angels Land Raider.jpg|Land Raider Prometheus Angelis Imperator, personal transport of Dark Angels Supreme Grand Master Azrael Dark Angels Dreadnought.jpg|Mark IV Dreadnought, Brother Yaziel, of the Dark Angels' 5th Company Dark Angels Thunderhawk.jpg|Thunderhawk Gunship of the Dark Angels' 3rd Company Deathwing Land Raider.jpg|Land Raider of the Dark Angels Deathwing (1st) Company Dark Angels Predator.jpg|Predator Destructor of the Dark Angels' 5th Company Dark Angels Rhino.jpg|Rhino of the Dark Angels' 5th Company Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:First Founding